The family is one of natures masterpieces
by werelite
Summary: Isaac, Peter, Jackson, and Chris may be alone as individuals, but when these four broken individuals come together, they become the strongest family from it. ((This'll just be a series of cute little one shots. There will still be werewolves, just no Allison, and lots of Peter/Chris being awesome adoptive dads!))


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, otherwise this would be the cutest little family ever! I may add in Jackson being an older brother figure for Isaac in later one shots. Send me ideas for oneshots on my tumblr: rocker-gal226, or in the review section. Onto the story!

* * *

It was around 1 A.M. when Isaac Lahey awoke gasping for air from a nightmare, his forehead and cheeks flushed and damp with sweat. The blonde fifteen year-old shakily sat up and reached for his inhaler, fumbling to take a breath from the blue object before he slowly rose to his feet. He wrapped his Avengers blanket around his shoulders and gathered up the stuffed wolf Peter had given him for Christmas a few weeks ago, shuffling down the dark hallway to the familiar room at the end of the hall, almost tripping over the legholes of the hand me down sweats from Derek that he wore.

Isaac sniffled heavily and knocked on the door, trying to stifle his shuddering sobs as he waited for Peter to open the door. The teen looked up tearily when the door opened and darted into Peter's chest with a sob, the sound of his cries muffled by the worn out gray t-shirt that Peter had on, which smelled of the mountain fresh detergent Derek liked to buy.

"Woah, Isaac. You okay, kiddo? Another bad dream?"Peter soothed gently as he held the shuddering blonde close to his chest.

"Y-yeah. C-can I maybe s-sleep in here with you? Please?"Isaac choked out with another broken sob, sniffling softly.

"Pete? Who's at the door?"was the sleepy male voice that came from the bed. The figure slowly approached the door, and in the lighting, revealed himself to be Chris Argent.

"It's Isaac. Poor kid had another bad dream. Mind if he stays here with us for the rest of the night?"Peter asked Chris in his own whisper, still rocking the sobbing beta in his arms.

"Yeah. That's fine. Want me to go make him some tea?"Chris offered in a soothing voice, not wanting to frighten the obviously skittish teen.

"Yeah. There should be some chamomile tea in the pantry. That always calms him down,"Peter said with a kiss to Chris' cheek before he turned back to the shaking bundle in his arms and gently led Isaac over to the bed. He let the lanky teen stretch out in the middle of the bed and ran his fingers through the soft blonde curls.

"S-sorry about waking you,"Isaac mumbled into Peters chest with a sniffle, his breaths still shaky.

"It's fine kiddo. Did you use your medicine? You still sound a little raspy,"Peter asked in concern, his other hand on Isaac's back as he cuddled the teen close to his chest, looking up as Chris returned with a steaming mug of the tea, sweetened with a touch of honey. Peter gently eased Isaac into a sitting position, rubbing his back gently.

"Be careful. It's still hot,"Chris said as he passed the mug to Isaac, gently steadying the blondes shaking hands.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Argent. A-and yeah, I used my inhaler when I woke up,"Isaac sniffled to Peter, coughing heavily.

"I want you to take a few sips of that tea and then try your inhaler again. I don't wanna have to rush you to the ER,"Peter said, giving Isaac a stern fatherly look before he guided the mug of tea up to the teens lips so he could sip the soothing liquid. Isaac gave a timid nod and took a few small sips of the tea, sighing as it soothed his throat before he handed the mug back to Peter and used his inhaler one more time, smiling weakly as it eased his breathing.

"There, better? Now, finish your tea and we can get to bed kiddo, I know you don't like talking about nightmares until morning,"Peter murmured into Isaac's hair as he handed the teen his mug back.

"Thanks,"Isaac smiled, slowly sipping the tea until it was all finished before he yawned heavily and rubbed his eyes, stretching out on the bed as he cuddled his stuffed animal close to his chest.

"There we go, kiddo. I love you both, get some sleep,"Peter murmured as he cocooned Isaac in the Avengers blanket, kissing the teen on the head before he leaned over and pecked Chris on the lips, the three of them falling asleep like a broken family that found eachother in the darkness of the world. Though none of them noticed Derek creeping on them from the doorway, a serene smile on his lips.

* * *

*As always, read and review please, and of course, give some ideas for the next one-shots.*


End file.
